


Taking Your Mask

by SelenaShuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), I love good boi kokichi, I think?, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, OOC?, Slight Angst?, Soulmate AU, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaShuu/pseuds/SelenaShuu
Summary: Shuichi Saihara swore he doesn't have a soulmate, despite having a very clear sign that he does. But during the last year of high school, a new student transfers in and he isn't sure he minds anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TMW you swore this was going to stay as a one-shot a few weeks ago  
> HAHA rip me  
> Anyways, this has been in the back-burner for a whiiiile  
> I also know that this is on the short-ish side... I felt like I couldn't really add anymore without it feeling off...  
> I'll explain the details in the end notes  
> Thanks to Suprememe on the Saiouma Pit Discord for beta-ing ;w;  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!  
> On with the show!

In this world, everyone has a mask. Whether it's one or multiple, small or big, hide behind them or expose them right away, metaphorical or real, maybe a combination of these, doesn't matter, everyone has one. 

And in Shuichi Saihara's case, he has a few combinations. The boy detective that hides his confidence beneath timidity and fear of the truth. (Quite ironic, he thinks, but he can't really seem to break out of it). But, unsurprisingly in this world, he has another type of mask. A literal one, almost like a face tattoo. He hates that it covers the top half of his face like a rash. The rich dark blue and grey, separated by black. The thin lines of gold that frame the edges of color and gentle designs.

It's a daily, not-so-gentle reminder that he has yet to find his soulmate. 

He walks the halls of Hope's Peak Academy while hiding his face with a hat, to avoid glancing at other people and avoiding their own gazes. Another constant reminder that nearly all of the people his grade don't have masks anymore; either due to not having a soulmate to begin with and they don't have to stress for the rest of their life about it, or they already found their soulmate and are leading calmer lives with the support of another. He wants the latter life so much but considering everything? He would rather have the former.

Having someone that will be there for you when you need it the most must be nice. Someone to cry to, talk to, cheer up; just something to look forward to everyday. All he has is his messy, lifeless dorm room that smells like coffee and cheap ramen. And the damn face-tattoo-like mask he wishes to get rid of.

He has heard of many stories where some people have their face tattoos until they die. They spend their entire lives looking for their soulmate, only to die alone and unfulfilled. A lot of those cases happen because their soulmate had died before they even met. When it comes to those cases, if the people are found, they often bury the couple together, finally together after death.

He feels as though that's going to be his fate as well. He doesn't go out much to actually have the opportunity to possibly meet his soulmate. He only goes to school, the detective agency, supermarket, and the occasional coffee shop to get more coffee grounds. At school, he sees the same people so he has no hope there. At the agency, he just receives cases and locks himself into work, only leaving to get more evidence, rarely seeing people to begin with. He makes quick trips to the supermarket, just the necessities, in and out. And he doesn't spend enough time at that coffee shop to bother. 

He knows that's not going to go far in his search, but it's the summer before the final year of high school. His hope has gradually been slipping since the beginning. Again, nearly all of the people in his grade have already found theirs by now and the stories he comes across really don't help his stance in any way. 

It's the last year of high school. His last chance, as he hates to say. His last try before his life is set into detective work. He doesn't mind the line of work, really. He enjoys it but it can be overwhelming for the low-confidence, anxiety-ridden mess that he is. He just wants a constant. A balance. 

It's not until a few weeks of school have gone by that he feels a shift in his daily, monotone life.

A new student had just transferred in a week ago. And in that week, the new student known as Kokichi Ouma, made it his goal to become a benevolent shadow in Shuichi’s life. 

Shuichi has no idea why he's doing that but… He doesn't exactly mind. The boy is strange, for sure, but is practically harmless. He lies at every turn, asks weird questions, makes odd jokes; Shuichi can't help but feel a weird sort of attraction to the short, purple haired boy. 

He knows it's not love.

Because the boy has a completely different mask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah,hah,,haha,,  
> I'm so sorry everything is so late,,   
> I hit a massive slump (which I am still not exactly out of) and only just today was I able to write again,,,  
> As I said before, Multiple Ways is on hiatus and Missing is,, I'm working on it. I am not leaving them behind, it's just that this was easier to write at the moment.   
> Sorry ;;  
> Thank you Saiouma Pit for helping me out  
> Thank you Suprememe for beta-ing  
> And thank you guys for being patient ;w;  
> I hope you enjoy! On with the show!

One Week Ago

  
  


Shuichi woke up a few minutes before his alarm rang off. He searched for his phone and sighed. He figured he might as well just get up now, it's only a few minutes and he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep even if he wanted to anyways. Maybe he would get some breakfast for once with this little extra time. 

 

He slowly slipped out of bed and half-heartedly fixed it up before he went to his bathroom, clothes in hand. Despite his earlier thought of possibly getting breakfast, he lagged in his morning routine, making it seem as if he didn’t wake up any earlier. 

 

He finished up in his bathroom, and seeing how much time he wasted, he went ahead and grabbed his things for the school day. 

 

On his way to school, his brain drifted off into everywhere and nowhere; an almost daily occurrence. School had only started a few weeks ago and he was swamped by school work and cases. People kept saying that senior year was supposed to be the easiest and most fun year out of all of them but it almost felt like everything was completely against him on his final year of highschool.

 

He knew that he had locked himself away on purpose a lot but now he felt trapped against his will. He wasn't sure how to really feel about it. I mean he couldn't do anything against it other than just doing what he already does. It was an odd feeling, if he were to be honest. 

 

He must have drifted off a lot more than he would like to admit because by the time he snapped out he was already entering the school's halls. He glanced around a little to get his bearings before instinctively tilting his hat down, hiding his face and, most importantly, his gaze on other people. 

 

His strides sped up as he forced his mind to think about everything except their maskless faces. He needed to get to class. He needed to drown himself in the mind-numbing schoolwork just so he could have an excuse to force his mind into submission and not spiral for the hundredth time so far this year. 

 

He quickly slipped into class and into his seat, dropping his bag next to it. He looked around, there weren't that many people around at the moment.  _ “Well, the bell hasn't rung yet and you just sped over here, of course there aren't that many people. Not everyone is a loner like you.” _

 

He shook his head and turned to the side to grab some things out of his bag to get ready for class. He absently tapped on his desk as he looked out the window, just waiting for class to start already. 

 

His wishes were answered as a few people walked in, bell ringing afterwards making even more people file in and into their seats. 

 

Oddly the teacher didn't start the class just yet, they only did that when there was some sort of announcement. They raised their hand and the class went still with attention. “Morning class, we have a new transfer today. Please take care of him. You can come in now.”

 

The class turned towards the door as a short-statured, purple haired male crashed into the room. He gave a quick, bored, side glance at nearly everyone before he grinned widely. “Name's Ouma Kokichi! Nice to meet you peasants!” He turned to the teacher expectantly.

 

The class started to murmur and Shuichi looked at the odd boy. One thing to note about him, other than his odd personality so far, was that he had a mask. It was quite an odd one, he hadn't seen anything like it. It was practically a clown mask but with odd tips at the side.

 

His analysis was cut short when the teacher cleared their throat, calling for their attention again. “Anyways, sit over there, next to Saihara-san. Raise your hand please.”

 

He looked at Kokichi again and did as told. Kokichi finally looked back and he seemed to freeze for a few seconds before that grin came back and he skipped over to the open desk. 

 

He lowered his hand and Kokichi waved at him when he situated himself. “Hello, Saihara-chan! I'm your desk neighbor now so you're obligated to help me! Hope you don't mind~!” He looked away with a giggle, not waiting for an answer. He then slammed his things onto the desk and faced forward.

 

He sat there frozen, he had no idea what to think of this. His mind going haywire at everything that just happened. It all went a little too quickly to process at one time. He looked away and sighed quietly, resigning himself to focus on the lecture the teacher was now starting.

 

\--

 

It was now lunchtime. The day had passed rather uneventfully, as usual. Although maybe it was a little less dull due to a certain new classmate.

 

Kokichi had proven himself to be quite the handful in class. Raising his hand to ask odd questions and giving even odder answers to the teacher's questions. Poking the classmates around him, whispering to himself, drawing in his notebook, occasionally giggling under his breath, making others laugh at his mischief, which then alerted the teachers. 

 

Oddly enough, he never did enough to really get in trouble. Maybe that mask of his gave away his personality because it hadn't even been a day and he was already being seen as the class clown. His company was quite enjoyable in his opinion even though he hasn't spoken to him since homeroom. 

 

Suddenly he was tackled from behind and he nearly screamed. The person giggled and backed away as they made their way to the seat across from Shuichi. “Hello Saihara-chan! You don't seem too happy to see me, Nishishi~!” He grinned lightly as he took out his lunch.

 

He took in a shaky breath as he recovered from the scare. “H-hey Ouma-kun… I-It's not that I'm not happy, y-you just scared me a little.”

 

He giggled again as he poked his lunch. “Oopsie! Sorry!! I'll try to not scare you so badly next time!” He waved it off. “Well anyways~! What's up with you? You don't seem to talk much.” He tilted his head to the side. He would almost say it looked cute.

 

He shook his head. “A-ah, it's just that… I don't… really...” He titled his hat down again as he trailed off, he'd rather not talk about his social issues.

 

His face turned blank, it was unnerving really, but then shifted into his signature grin again. “Hmm! No worries Saihara-chan!! I'll be your friend now! No take backsies!!” He laughed. He was clearly enjoying Shuichi's face of pure confusion.

 

Again, he didn't know how to really take any of this. No one ever seemed to give him the light of day unless necessary, and now he had somehow attracted the attention of this eccentric person? 

 

To say he was confused or stunned was an understatement. So he smiled lightly and nodded. “S-sure, I wouldn't mind.” 

 

Kokichi nearly jumped for joy at his response. “Great!! Now help me out here, last time I checked, I came into this school late!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I saw on tumblr, I edited it to something I was more "comfortable?" with.  
> Soulmates have the same mask *pattern*  
> But the colors can be complementary, swapped, inverted, or a combination.  
> Hope that clears it up a lil bit!  
> ~~~  
> Discord: Selena#6647  
> Tumblr: https://selenashuu.tumblr.com/  
> Insta: selenatheshinyumbreon


End file.
